


I'm the only one (that you need)

by cyjchillmyg



Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon Related, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Whistling, Writer's Block, during you are era, i miss jinson, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyjchillmyg/pseuds/cyjchillmyg
Summary: The first-time Jackson heard Jinyoung whistling along to one of his songs was on the day they were leaving for their MBC pre-recording.--------jackson finds jinyoung whistling one morning
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	I'm the only one (that you need)

**Author's Note:**

> jinyoung's live had my delulu brain thinking and miah told me to word vomit 3k, i said it'd be 300 but it's really 445. 
> 
> I've had major writing issues, like i wanted this to be way longer but i just couldn't make sentences??
> 
> either way, enjoy and i hope you like it even tho it's short and a bit shitty
> 
> title from 100 ways

The first-time Jackson heard Jinyoung whistling along to one of his songs was on the day they were leaving for their MBC pre-recording.

It was a sunny October morning that falsely promised heat. Jackson had blearily crawled out of bed, the lack of Jinyoung's warm body waking him up. He stretched his arms above his head, grunting softly as his shoulders clicked and popped. His footsteps were unheard by whistling man in the kitchen. Perhaps that could be blamed on the music softly playing from the stereo system or the blender whirring away.

The singer was making his smoothie. Jackson’s chest tightened happily at that.

The song playing was his first solo release. Months of hard work, sleepless nights and agonising jet lag resulting in a three-minute song called Papillon. The song was catchy - all the members had taken turns to show off just  _ how _ catchy it was. But to hear Jinyoung whistling in tune with his rap, the soft low pitched whistle carefully drawn out to match lines of the chorus. Jackson couldn’t help but feel a little more love and adoration towards Jinyoung.

And then he heard shrill, short whistles in time with each  _ aite _ , _ aite _ ,  _ aite _ . 

He inhaled sharply, tucking his bottom lip into his mouth. “That’s not nice.”

Jinyoung jumped at the voice, turning around with wide eyes and a hand to his heart. “What the  _ fuck _ , you scared me.”

“Don’t make fun of my song like that.” Jackson pouted, choosing to sulk at the doorway.

“I wasn’t!” Though, Jinyoung’s laugh suggested otherwise.

“Don’t do it! Or… Or I’ll have to say I love you.” A smirk replaced the rapper’s pout.

Only recently had the two begun to say I love you and Jackson absolutely loved how red Jinyoung’s ears got every time either said it.

“Now,  _ that’s _ mean,” Jinyoung whined, sticking his lips out in an exaggerated pout.

“You made fun of my song!”

“I wasn’t! I love it. I love the vibe and energy it has, it’s hot… That’s why I’ve been listening to it nonstop...” Jinyoung trailed off, ears red that he admitted why he had been looping the song.

“And here I was thinking you were streaming it in support of me,” Jackson teased as he stepped closer to engulf his boyfriend with arms around his waist. “But I’m glad you find me hot.”

“Shut up,” Jinyoung snarked with no bite. “I always find you hot.”

And to emphasis his point, he flexed his palms against Jackson’s bare chest before slowly sliding them down.

Safe to say that they were almost late to the pre-recording and Jackson had to wear a jacket over his shirt while performing.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading


End file.
